Hawkeye: Broken & Remade
by ekrolo2
Summary: AU. During the events of Fear Itself, Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye accompanies Tony Stark to Paris in order to investigate a recent crash site of a Worthy hammer. What he will find there will shake him to his very core, break him both physically and mentally but also transform him into a different kind of hero. Rated T because of some swearing and dark subject matter.


**HAWKEYE: BROKEN & REMADE (One Shot)**

Paul Duval AKA the Grey Gargoyle stood on top of the Notre Dame Cathedral overlooking the city of Paris below. It was a sunny and peaceful day in the city, its inhabitants going about their business as if everything was right with the world which couldn't be farther from the truth.

The poor economy had cost many people their livelihood and homes, riots were breaking out all over Europe and the United States because of it. In an attempt to solve this issue; Tony Stark held a press conference with his fellow Avengers where he announced a new Stark Resilient project in which 5000 people would be employed to build a new Asgard for the homeless gods.

All seemed to be going as planned, until Odin All-Father cast out the Avengers from his realm, took his own son prisoner along with the other Asgardian to places unknown. Mere hours after this, a couple of mysterious objects entered the Earths atmosphere, cutting fiery trails as they crashed down all over the planet.

Reports quickly started coming in, mentioning giant hammer wielding monsters speaking a language not off this world wreaking havoc and inspiring fear. Yet in Paris everything was peaceful, at least it was until something in the sky caught the attention of the Grey Gargoyle. At first it was as small as a star in the night sky, but flame surrounding the falling object only grew larger and larger until it crashed near the Notre Dame Cathedral, forming a large smoking crater in the ground.

Gargoyle (thoughts): What in the hell was that?!

Paul kept on watching the calamity in the streets below, sirens could already be heard in the distance to no doubt investigate this strange occurrence. It was then that he heard a voice inside his head calling out to him.

Serpent (whisper): You have been chosen….

Upon hearing this old, raspy voice in his head, Paul was put under a sort of trance. He climbed down the large cathedral and made his way to the large crater in the streets below. He was no longer in control of his own body; all he wanted to do was to reach the crater and what ever was inside of it.

Serpent (whisper): Come closer and claim your weapon….

Paul jumped right in the middle of the crater and noticed a large hammer sticking out of the ground. As he approached it, he felt himself slip more and more until his palm reached the weapon, releasing a massive ray of light into the sky that could be seen for miles in the distance. The citizens of Paris, who were standing around the crater, while scared, couldn't help but be intrigued and curious as to what was going on. The police had just arrived and attempted to establish a perimeter when a large, grey, hammer wielding creator jumped out off the crater and raised its weapon above its head.

Serpent (whisper): Well done my vanguard of fear, hence forth you shall be known as…. Mokk the Breaker of Faith!

…

Tony Stark stood in the middle of his office with dozens of holographic computer screens in front of him, each showing a different crash site for the Serpents weapons and the carnage of his Worthy. But the one that troubled him the most was the situation in Paris. One of his long time enemies the Grey Gargoyle was apparently operating in the city and he was spotted near the crash site.

News reports came in mentioning a large object fall from the sky and landing near Notre Dame, and then the city fell completely silent, as everyone inside it had vanished off the face of the Earth much like the Asgardians after his failed project announcement.

Tony: I need a drink….

Jarvis: That would be very unwise of you sir, especially during a situation such as this.

Tony: I know, I know Jarvis, just wish I had something to get relieve the stress… Maybe I should take up smoking?

Clint: Not exactly healthy either plus we won't get any videos of you making an ass of yourself in suit like in the good old days.

Tony turned around and noticed his long time friend and fellow Avengers Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye standing behind him with a small package in his hand.

Tony: How'd yo-

Clint: I'm a ninja remember. Oh and I found this little package outside your door, says it's from some friends of yours down at Hammer Industries.

Clint handed it over to Tony who glared at it suspiciously.

Tony: Jarvis scan this please.

The A.I. did as it was told and promptly scanned the package, seconds later the task was done.

Jarvis: Scan complete, inside the package you will find a bottle of Hooch circa 1948.

Tony: Huh, that's actually a pretty good bottle of Hooch, why don't you guys ever get me nice things like this?

Clint: Yeah, hilarious… I need to talk to you about something that's been bugging me for a while now.

Tony: Sorry Clint I can't now, I need to get to Paris and find out what's happened there so you're gonna have to take a rain check on that, unless you want to come with me that is?

Clint: What's going on in Paris?

Tony: Nothing and that's exactly what worries me. Apparently one of those hammers you guys told me about fell there; Grey Gargoyle was spotted near the crash site and now whole cities fallen silent.

Clint: The last guy who got his hands on one of those hammers was Hulk, and he tore down half of Southern and Central America.

Tony: Then we shouldn't waste anymore time, just give me a second to get dressed.

Out of nowhere, Tony's body was slowly being covered in small yellow nanites, quickly followed by the rest of the armor components forming the Bleeding Edge Armor, the most advanced suit Tony had ever constructed.

Tony: Shall we?

Clint: Ladies first.

Tony: Hahaha, very funny.

...

Clint: We should be arriving in Paris in less than 5 minutes, gotta admit these new Quinjets are pretty amazing, it's just a shame we keep wrecking them. Tony: So what did you want to talk about Clint?

Clint: Alright uh how do I put this…? I've been thinking about what's been going on in the world for a while now. Y'know things like the Skrull Invasion, H.A.M.M.E.R., and Osborn bringing down Asgard have made me wonder if we do enough.

Tony: What do you mean? We always save the world; every time one of those disasters happens we stop it before it can do any more damage.

Clint: And that's my problem with how we operate, we wait for a catastrophe to happen and then we take care of it, instead of going out there and taking out people like Osborn or Doom or Mandarin before their take over the world schemes can hurt anyone.

Tony: I'm not sure I like where you're going with this Clint.

Clint: Oh come on Tony! Don't pretend like you've never crossed that line before, I know exactly what you did to that Extremis freak Mallen.

The mere mention of that particular incident shock Tony to his very core, Mallen completely overwhelmed and nearly killed him in their first battle, forcing him to use Extremis on himself in order to achieve a new level of power and the next stage of the Iron Man armor evolution. During their second battle Mallen was no match for Tony following his own Extremis procedure, but despite the tide of battle being on his side, Mallen managed to pin Tony to ground and was about to kill him, seeing no other option, Tony fired a uni-beam through the chest of his enemy, grabbed him by his head while he was phased and destroyed his skull with a point blank repulsor blast.

Tony: That was a mistake, one I don't intend to repeat and one you shouldn't make. Believe me when I tell you nothing good comes from crossing that line, believe me I know.

Clint: What you mean?

Tony: Look... After killing Mallen I felt terrible, at first anyway, but then everyone kept calling me a hero, they kept saying I did what was best. I was so shaken by it I actually started believing it myself just to feel better. Like a lot of things it went to my head, pretty soon I started thinking like I could do what ever I wanted, if I could get away with murder and be called a hero for it, the rules didn't apply to me anymore.

Tony: I started acting like I owned the place, that only my way was the right way and anyone who didn't agree to it was nothing but an obstacle that needed to be taken out for the greater good. And because of this we got the Superhuman Registration War and Cap being assassinated. I turned almost every single one of my friends against me, and ended up getting my best friend killed. Believe me Clint, what you're thinking may seem like it make sense, but its only going to end up getting you and everyone you care about hurt or worse.

Clint: Wow, I don't know what to say...

Tony: You don't have to say anything, just please think about what I just told you. Just don't tell anyone else we had this little heart to heart conversation, I've got a reputation to keep after all.

Clint: Of course, wouldn't want people to think there was more to Tony Stark besides those fancy suits and all that money now would we?

Tony: Exactly, although I might start using this more when picking up girls, I hear they just fall for any smuch with a dark, tragic past these days.

Clint: Such is the evil of chick flicks, were here.

...

The Quinjet landed on street near the Eiffel Tower, the city was ominously quiet and there were no cars on the road. Both of the Avengers quickly left the plane and were greeted by the terrible sight of dozens of people turned to stone statues in the street.

Tony: Oh my god...

Clint: Grey Gargoyle did this; we need to get some back up. If he got one of those hammer like Hulk were gonna need all the help we can ge-

Just as he was about the reach the Quinjet to contact the other Avengers, a hammer crashed right through it causing it to explode and knocking back Clint. Mokk the Breaker of Faith jumped down in front of the two Avengers. Clint managed to get back on his feet even with his ears still ringing due to being in close proximity to the explosion. He took three explosive arrows from and fired them at Mokk accompanied by a volley of repulsor blasts from Tony.

The arrows and blasts had no effect on the stone giant who merely smirked before charging at them, he swung his hammer at the two, Hawkeye managed to roll out of the way but Tony took a direct hit from it, sending him flying several feet into the air. Clint wasted no time in firing several more explosive arrows at Mokks head, but the result was the same as before. The creature snarled and swung his left arm at Clint, shattering his bow into pieces and sending him flying into a wall.

As he made contact with it a large crack could be heard from his left shoulder indicating that it was dislocated. Mokk slowly walked up to Clint but stopped upon hearing a noise coming from behind him, he turned around and noticed two civilians trying to sneak away while Mokk was occupied killing Clint. The creature released a large, bright light from its eyes at the two yet it had no effect on them until the girl turned around and made eye contact with him.

She immediately turned to stone with her hand still wrapped around her boyfriends.

Civilian (French): No, no, no, no, no, please, please don't kill me I don't want to die! I don't want to die!

The boy made eye contact with Mokk turning him into stone as well. Mokk simply stood there for a moment before bringing his hammer down on them, shattering them into hundreds of tiny pieces killing them instantly. Clint turned away in disgust and started picking through the arrows in his quiver upon noticing that Mokk was walking up to him again.

Clint (thoughts): So that's how your powers work eh… Good, cause I've got the perfect thing to kick your ass.

Mokk towered over Clint who had managed to find the right arrow; he smirked as the stone giant slowly lowered his clawed hands to grab him by the head. Clint rolled out of the way just as he was about to grab him and threw a flash bang arrow at Mokks head, stabbing him in the right eye. The arrow fulfilled its purpose and released a blinding ray of light crippling Mokks vision. Mokk yelled in a mix of anger and pain placing both of his arms over his hands and letting go of Clint.

Despite being nearly blinded by the flash bang arrow, he took his hammer and began swinging it wildly in an attempt to kill Clint. His blind swinging was cut short by Tony who blasted him away with a large repulsor blast directly from the arc reactor in his chest.

Clint: Took you long enough.

Tony: Id like to see you take a direct hit from an Asgardian super hammer and get right back up.

Tony placed both his hands beneath Clint's arms and the two flew away from the street before Mokk could attack them again. They reached the Eiffel Tower and noticed something piled up beneath it but couldn't tell what.

Tony: I managed to call for back up but I'm not sure how much were going to get. Looks like these hammer swinging freaks are rampaging across the whole planet. If were going to fight this guy I need to what that hammers done to Gargoyle.

Clint: He's got some crazy new power where he can turn people into stone if they look into his eyes. You can tell when he using it when his eyes start letting out this big ray of light. It doesn't work on you as long as you don't make eye contact with him.

Jarvis: Sir, sensors indicate a large object coming from above you. I suggest immediate evasive maneuvers. Tony's eyes widened in shock as he saw Mokk coming down at them with his hammer raised above his head, he tried to fire a repulsor blast from his chest at the stone creature but just as it left the arc reactor, Mokks hammer made contact with it, a massive explosion occurred knocking out both of the Avengers and sending them crashing inside the large pile beneath the Eiffel Tower. ….. Clint woke up with a splitting head ache, he tried to place his hand on it to ease the pain but he found himself buried under a pile of what seemed to be ruble. But when he opened his eyes he noticed pieces of stone people all around him. Heads, arms, legs, fingers, were all around him and that was when he realized…

Clint (thoughts): P-p-people…. I'm buried under…. People….

Immediately he threw up and started shaking uncontrollably as he was overwhelmed by many emotions at once. Disgust, pity, sadness being the most prevalent at first, but one emotion quickly over toke all others: Rage. All he could feel was pure hatred at the Grey Gargoyle for this act.

Clint (thoughts): You'll pay for this you son of a bitch…. If it's the last thing I do you'll pay…

Tony (communicator): Clint, are you there?

Clint: Tony? Where are you, how long have we been out?

Tony (communicator): I'm on top of a pile of…. People, I woke up a few minutes ago and puked my guts out. We've been out for a few hours now, judging by the tracking device in your communicator you're in deep.

Clint: Yeah I am, I can barely movie but there's a crack here so I'm not gonna run out of air, you need to get me out Tony and fast.

Tony (communicator): I will just stay put for a little while longer, back up should be arriving soon and then we will get you out of there. I would do it myself but I've only got 30% power left.

Johnson (communicator): Need some help boys?

Tony (communicator): Johnson?! What the hell are you doing here?

Johnson (communicator): I got your emergency call about needing some back up; all the other Avengers were occupied so that means im all you got Stark. So who's the guy responsible for all this so I can take him out?

Tony (communicator): Were not going to take him out, you're going to distract him while I get Clint out and then were all getting out of here.

Johnson (communicator): If it's a distraction you want, then you'll got one Stark just make it count.

…

Mokk walked through the streets of Paris searching for more prey to turn into stone. His search was interrupted when a rocket hit him in the back and detonated. He snarled in anger and turned to see Detroit Steel AKA Paul Johnson III charged towards him from above. The ex soldier smirked and released a volley of bullets and rockets at Mokk as he approached him.

Johnson: Yippie ki-yay mother fucker!

…..

Tony flew over to the location where Clint was buried; he had to get his friend out by digging through the remains of the stone people. If he used his repulsors he might end up killing him. Wasting no time, Tony frantically dug through the remains trying desperately to free his friend before Mokk could get to them. Clint felt better in that moment than he had since he woke up, he was eager to escape this stone tomb as soon as possible and leave this damned city.

But his rescue had to be put on hold when a large explosion caught Tony's attention. Near the edge of the Seine River, he saw Mokk throw Johnson through a building and repeatedly bash him around with his hammer.

Tony (thoughts): At that rate Gargoyles gonna end up killing him, damn you Johnson for making me do this.

Tony (communicator): Be back in a second Clint, just gotta help that idiot first. Clint: Take your time, not like im going anywhere! Tony flew as fast he could towards Mokk and fired a repulsor blast at him from his chest. Mokk who was still ripping through Johnson's armor noticed this and evaded the blast.

Tony (thoughts): Oh crap.

Mokk swung his hammer and sent Tony flying through a dozen buildings and knocking off his face plate. His entire body was aching; examining his armor he could see that it barely holding itself together after that last attack.

Tony: Jarvis…. How much power do I have left…..?

Jarvis: Only 4% sir, I highly recommend that you disengage from this battle as your armor and body will simply not be able to survive another blow such as this.

Tony: I can't… Clint and Johnson…. Jarvis: Sir if you go to help either of them you will lose what precious little power you have left and you will be left completely defenseless and you will die.

Tony (thoughts): I can't die here, I need to get out of here and find a way to fight these guys. We can't beat these guys with what we have now. Tony managed to get back on his feet and fired the propulsion jets on his feet and back, as he flew out of the city he turned off his communicator to block out Johnson's screaming as Mokk finally tore through his armor and turned him into stone.

Tony (thoughts): I'm sorry… …..

Johnson (communicator): Stay away from me! He fired his mini gun directly into Mokks face, unleashing hundreds of bullets into it. The creature smirked, pulled it away from his face and crushed it in his hand. He then drove his claws into the chest piece of the suit, ripped it off exposing Paul Johnson to his Medusa like gaze.

Johnson (communicator): Stark! Barton! Some one help mmmmmeeeee

Clint: Johnson! Are you there?! Johnson? Tony? Answer me damn it…. Please...

Silence was the only response Clint got. Following Tony's departure and Johnson's death, Clint could do nothing but simply lay there buried under a pile of people. He tried several more times to get into touch with Tony or anyone over his communicator but it was no use, no one could hear him and no one was going to come.

And so Clint lay there, buried under hundreds of people, incapable of escaping this tomb. Days went by with nothing happening; all Clint could do in the dead silence was wonder as to what was going on in the outside world. Did Mokk kill both Tony and Johnson? Did these hammer wielding creatures take over the planet and murder everyone? Was he really going to die here?

Again he was overwhelmed by several emotions at once. Despair, dread, hopelessness, and disgust were among the most prevalent, but just like before anger was the greatest of them all. But not just anger at the Grey Gargoyle, but at his so called friends who knew what was going on here and abandoned him anyway, anger towards Tony for not finishing of Grey Gargoyle before so that this tragedy never would have happened.

When he wasn't thing of these things, he kept wondering who all of these people were? What were their names? Did they have husbands, wives or children? What did they do in life? Did they deserve this terrible fate that befell them? And then one day after finally being able to fall asleep despite the stench of his own vomit all around him, he woke up and could hear some one digging through the stone remains above him.

After a few minutes, the stones that kept him pinned were removed and first time in days he could finally get up and stand on his own two feet. The sun shine temporarily blinded him but his vision soon recovered and he noticed that the person who had buried him out was no other than Pepper Pots AKA Rescue.

Clint: P-pepper? What are you doing here?! And why are you wearing that Iron Man suit?

Pepper: Well it's actually the Rescue suit, and I came here to stop Mokk after you went missing and Tony left to fight in Washington. You're welcome by the way.

Clint: Thanks, wait, what you mean Tony left for Washington? I thought the Grey Gargoyle got him?

Pepper: Tony was the only one who came back from Paris, and then he went off to go fight those guys with the other Avengers in Washington. Clint felt as if he was punched in the gut, his supposed best friend left him buried alive and Johnson to die just so he could save his own skin.

Clint: Mind filling me in on what's going on?

Pepper: Red Skulls daughter Sin apparently released an old Asgardian god called the Serpent and these guys with the hammers are his chosen warriors, his Worthy. Then she attack Washington D.C. with a few of the Worthy and a lot of HYDRA mechs. Captain America was reportedly killed during the first attack.

Clint: Steve's dead?!

Pepper: Not Steve, Bucky.

Clint: Jesus, where is everyone now?

Pepper: They're at the old Avengers, or at least what's left of it and they're waiting for Thor to come back from Asgard with back up.

Clint: Thanks for bringing me back up to speed Pepper, now if you'll excuse me I need to get to New York. If that's where were making our last stand then that's where I sure as hell want to be.

Pepper: You can use the Quinjet I brought with me; it should get you back to New York in no time.

Clint: Thanks again, one last thing though, how'd you manage to kill Gargoyle?

Pepper: I didn't, he actually beat me up pretty good but then he just vanished in a bright light. He's been spotted in New York.

Clint (thoughts): So the son of a bitch is there too, this day just keeps getting better and better.

Clint ran for the nearby Quinjet and set it to maximum speed, the final battle between the Serpent and the Avengers was about to happen and he wouldn't miss it for anything.

…

After several hours of flying Clint had finally reached New York or what was left of it. The sky was blood red; most of the city was demolished as its once beautiful skyscraper were now nothing more than ruins. Bodies were all over the streets, the Worthy were as merciful here as they were in Paris it seemed.

He quickly found the site of where the Avengers Tower once was, most of the building had been destroyed and now only its foundations remained. As he descended towards he noticed several of his fellow Avengers standing there and waiting for something to happen.

The only ones missing were Tony, Cap and Thor. Peter: Look, some ones coming! The Quinjet landed right in front of the large group of Avengers, Clint exited ship much to the shock of everyone there.

Clint: Hey guys, what'd I miss?

Peter: Clint, you're alive! I mean you look terrible and you smell even worse, but at least you're back in the land of the living. Where've you been all this time anyway?

Logan: That's what id like to know to bub.

Clint: Stark left me to die in Paris so he could save his own ass, that's what happened. This shocked the Avengers members on varying levels, some couldn't believe that Tony would do that, yet others who were still bitter over the Civil War didn't seem surprised at this at all. A yellow swirling energy appeared behind all of the Avengers, turning their attention to it. From the light came Iron Man and Thor wielding both his hammer Mjölnir and his father's sword. Tony: Hey guys, miss me?

Clint: Of course buddy, come over here so I can show you just how goddamn thrilled I am to see you.

Tony: Before you punch me, I would just like to say that in my defense I had a good reason for leaving you behind.

Clint: Oh I can't wait to hear this.

Tony: During the fight with Mokk I realized that our weapons and conventional tactics wouldn't work against these guys, so I won't to the spot where Asgard used to be on Earth and I offered to that bastard god Odin, no offense big guy.

Thor: None taken.

Tony: So I offered him the only thing I had left of worth, my sobriety. Because of my offering, I managed to get an audience with him and he's been letting me build Asgardian weapons for us so we can take these guys down.

Tony: Now the way these weapons work is that they've been blessed by Odin himself, this means you'll all be able to damage the Worthy with relative ease. Plus the weapons might trigger some sort of transformation in the user. Come on everyone, I made gifts for everyone, except Cap, can't beat that shield.

Peter: Uh Tony, you've been gone for a while so you probably don't know what happened to Caps shield.

Tony: Wait, what happened to Caps shield?

…..

And so the final battle against the Serpent was waged in the ruins of New York. The Avengers empowered by the Odin blessed Dwarven weaponry and led by the Mjölnir wielding Captain America cut through the HYDRA forces and for the first time since this calamity began, Earths mightiest heroes were winning.

But this mattered little to Clint, there was only thing on his mind and that was to find Mokk and make him pay for every man, woman and child he butchered in Paris in service of his new master. With his new bow, he finally had the means to get his revenge and he wasnt about to let it slip through his fingers. Several HYDRA mechs charged towards him with reckless abandon, the archer merely smirked and drew an arrow of pure energy from his bow and unleashed it upon the charging machines.

Upon making contact with the mech right in the middle of the group, the arrow exploded destroying all the other ones in the process.

Clint (thoughts): I could get used to this. It was then that Clint's true target appeared crashing through a building with a seemingly unconscious Tony in his hand. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds around him, he could hear thunder off the in distance, blades cut into steel, bullets leave the barrels of their guns and of course the snarling off the stone giant who now stood a few feet away from him.

Clint: Hey you, let go off the man with the money!

Forming another arrow in his hand, he unleashed it on Mokk once again hitting him in the eye, he screamed in pain before screaming as the arrow released a flash of light similar to a flash bang arrow. Tony who was now on the floor had regained consciousness and formed a repulsor beam blade with his gauntlet. He drove the blade into Mokks knee, while Clint fired an explosive arrow into his shoulder which nearly took his whole arm off.

The stone giant desperately tried to regenerate in time and launch another attack but it was no use. The two Avengers relentlessly attack him with missiles, explosive arrows and repulsor blasts until he finally fell on his back seemingly defeated at last. Despite having most of his limbs blown off, Mokk reached out for his hammer hoping to engage the two Avengers once again, it was then that a roaring voice could be heard coming from the sky followed by a large blast of lightning in the distance.

Mokks hammer disintegrated just as he was about to reach it, a yellow bright light surrounded his body and when it faded he was no longer Mokk the Breaker of Faith, he was back to his old self the Grey Gargoyle. Paul: Wh-whats happening, w-where a- The only response Paul got was an arrow right between the eyes, but it wasn't enough for Clint, he kept on firing explosive arrows at Paul's corpse in blind rage until there was absolutely nothing of him left.

He couldn't help but smile at his accomplishment, Tony only watch on in disbelief and silence and while Clint knew he would have to answer for this, he didn't care, it felt good and better yet, it felt right.

...

It had been a week since the Serpents defeat and the death of Thor. Odin had vanished from Asgard leaving it in the care of the All-Mothers, while much of the world was still in ruins following, progress was being made to restore some semblance of peace to the planet. But this wasn't the reason the Avengers were holding a meeting that day, Tony had informed the other members of what Clint had done following Gargoyles reversion back into his old self.

Tony: Thank you all for coming today, were here to discuss the actions of one of our members Clinton Barton who murdered Paul Duval, better known as the Grey Gargoyle in cold blood.

Steve: This is a serious charge against you Clint, what do you have to say for yourself?

Clint: The only thing I have to say is that not only do I not regret what I did, but I couldn't be prouder of myself.

Peter: You're proud that you killed a man out of what? Revenge? Thats not how we do things .

Clint: Ahahahahahahahah, we don't do things like that, I gotta hand it to ya web head, that's probably the best joke you've ever done. Clint left his chair and stood up to face all of his fellow Avengers.

Clint: Good god am I sick and tired of all of you pretending like this is some boy scout club. Not only have the Avengers killed, they've had some of the biggest killers and murderers as its members. Some of em are here now like Natasha, Logan and hell you let the Winter Soldier, the most notorious assassins of the 20th century be Captain America!

Logan: Tread lightly bub, some people here might take offense to who you're smack talking right.

Clint: That little spawn of Magnetos who bent all of reality to her will already killed me once and she's the worst of your kind, a little midget with a bad attitude and a worse temper with metal tooth picks coming out of his hands like you doesn't scare me at all.

Logan: Why you little! Logan got out of his chair, popped his claws out and attempted to leap at Clint only to stop when Tony pointed his open palm at him and readied his repulsor.

Tony: Sit. Down.

He snarled before crossing his hands and reluctantly sitting back down.

Clint: Putting aside all your hypocritical bullshit, my real problem with the Avengers is how you people don't do what needs to be done. You lock up freaks like Doc Ock, Zimo, Loki, Osborn and a whole bunch of others up, knowing full fell that all of them are going to break out at some point and kill more people. Instead of letting scum like them live, we should take them out before they can do anymore damage. The ones that aren't locked up should be also be dealt with without mercy.

Tony: Clint I don't know what happened to make you like this but-

Clint: You want to know what happened to me?! You left me buried under a pile of dead pile, hundreds and hundreds of dead people! I couldn't move, I didn't have anything to eat or drink, I had to piss and crap in my own pants and I couldn't even sleep because of the stench of my goddamn puke!

This outburst shocked everyone in the room, Clint's eyes were like that of a wild animal ready to pounce at any moment, his breathing was heavy and his hands shook uncontrollably. But he managed to quickly calm down and regain his composure.

Clint: But most importantly, I realized that if you had put that bastard Paul down like the animal he was nothing in Paris would have happened. I realized that the way we do things is the wrong one, and I refuse to follow it anymore. If that means I have to leave the Avengers so be it, I don't need any of you for what I'm about to do and I wouldn't want to ruin this little fantasy world you're all living in.

And with that he left the room and all of his old friends behind to begin his new life. The mission he set for himself wouldn't be easy and his current skill level was insufficient. So Clint spent the next two years training around the world, honing his skills in archery while learning several martial arts and how to wield more weapons. His journey took him to the jungles of Wakanda, the frozen mountains of Tibet and the scorching deserts of Africa. ...

Maria Hill entered her apartment after a particularly tiring day at SHIELD. An incident involving a Russian extremist escaping one of their detention facilities put the whole place on red alert. She hadn't been home for nearly 5 days during all of which she worked without so much as 5 minutes of rest. However an unexpected visitor was in her apartment, she drew her pistol out of her bag and pointed it at the man sitting on her sofa in the dark.

Maria: Big mistake trying to rob from me buddy.

Clint: What sane guy would have the balls to try to rob the toughest gal in all of SHIELD?

Maria: Barton? Holy... Where have you been all this time?

Clint: Training for something I've been meaning to do for a while now, and you're the person who can help me with it.

Maria: If this is another one of your jokes I swear I'm gonna-

Clint: The time for jokes has past Hill, the simplest way I can tell you what I have in mind is that I've finally bought what you've been saying about super heroes and super villains all these years and frankly I want to fix it.

Maria: Alright, I'm listening.

Clint: I knew you would, I want to work for SHIELD as a unofficial agent of yours, despite this I want access to all of your resources and information on the various super criminals of the world.

Maria: And why should I accept this proposal of yours?

Clint: Because once you give me the information on these guys, I'm going to hunt them down and kill them, weather they're a super hero or villain, if they present a threat to the world I will show them no mercy. The Avengers have been playing nice for far too long, its time for some one to do what ever it takes to keep the world safe.

Maria: What brought this on Clint? You used to believe in that Avengers playing nice crap for years, whats changed?

Clint: I got sick of living in candy land that's what, stop beating around the bush and just tell me do you agree with my terms or not?

Maria: Alright Clint, I'll give you one assignment to prove yourself. Welcome to SHIELD agent Hawkeye.

Clint: Hawkeye died a long time ago, I think a more appropriate code name would be... Ronin.


End file.
